


Omega's Place

by miss_faun



Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Violence, Multi, Vague Incestuous Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: For this prompt on the DC Kink Meme: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=118526#cmt118526"Omegaverse Alpha!Jason raping both Omega!Dick and Omega!Tim mind breaking them and succesfully impregnating them and then keeping them as a trophy against Batman."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753852
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	Omega's Place

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm going to start moderating comments on this story for reasons that are probably obvious. Please restrict your comments to the content of the story (good or bad) and please be civil to each other. The original issue in the comments section is considered resolved. Thank you.

_ Thirty. _

Dick scratches the mark into the mattress, nail breaking as he does, adding even more blood to the mess. He doesn’t care, though. It’s just good to know how long it’s been.

Or at least, how long he thinks it’s been.

He glances down at the other omega sleeping on his chest. Tim sleeps, looking more peaceful than he usually does anymore. It’s one of the rare occasions when he gets to sleep peacefully, curled into his pack omega like a pup. Then again, Tim is still a pup. Presented, sure, but so small and delicate. Dick doesn’t think he’ll ever see Tim as grown, even if they live to be old.

That seems unlikely.

The thought is confirmed when the door swings open and the Red Hood stomps in. Dick has to think of him like that--if he thinks of their captor as Jason, he really will lose his mind. Red Hood comes to the bed and looks down at the omegas, smirking.

“Still coddling him?” he asks.

“He’s a pup,” Dick says softly. “He needs to be nurtured.”

Red Hood snorts and slaps Tim hard on the ass. Tim jolts awake and whimpers immediately, curling into Dick for protection that he can’t give.

“Look at you...still needing a mommy.” Red Hood climbs up on the bed behind Tim. He yanks the boy down by the hips, forcing him to present. Tim’s hole is loose and open and still sloppy from the night before. Dick has lost track of how many times Red Hood has taken them both.

It’s a mark of how much it’s been when Tim doesn’t make noise anymore when Red Hood forces himself back inside. Tim just buries his face in Dick’s chest, breathing the scent of his pack omega while Red Hood thrusts into him. Dick pets Tim gently, trying to sooth him, though it doesn’t seem to work. Tears fall from Tim’s eyes onto Dick’s bare skin, hot and then suddenly cold. Dick looks up pleadingly, but Red Hood had stopped listening to him after the first three rounds of “take me instead.”

“Why don’t you touch your big brother?” Red Hood whispers. “Show him how good you can be, Timmy.”

Tim whines, but his hand moves between Dick’s legs, fondling his small omega cock and slick opening. Dick tries not to moan. Tim’s hands are soft and small, cupping him beautifully, fingers sliding in without being too much. Tim mouths at his chest as he fingers Dick, lips gentle on heated skin. Dick tangles a hand in Tim’s hair, holding him.

It thankfully doesn’t last too long. Red Hood presses all the way into Tim, knotting him. Tim’s look of ecstasy is beautiful, his tiny cock spurting onto Dick’s stomach, and that sets Dick off as well, trembling around Tim’s fingers as he cums.

“Such a perfect little bitch,” Red Hood whispers. He presses a hand on Tim’s stomach. “And so full...gonna knock you up. Both of you. Keep you forever and ever.”

Dick can’t even find his voice to protest.

*

_ Sixty. _

The mattress is quickly falling apart, both from Dick’s marks and from Jason’s roughness. Not that it matters; even once it’s useless, they’ll either have to stay there or Jason will move them to the floor.

Dick tries to remember anything before this. It’s becoming harder and harder every day, with Jason constantly on him or in him, all of Dick’s focus taken up trying not to turn into a pliant pet like Tim has.

Tim doesn’t cry anymore. He doesn’t fight, or struggle, or even argue when Jason fucks him. He doesn’t seek comfort from Dick, lying with his back turned to him, a small, broken thing with dead eyes.

Dick has tried to talk to him, but Tim doesn’t respond, doesn’t even seem to understand him. He only responds to Jason’s orders, and even that seems to be more of a survival instinct than real comprehension. Luckily, Jason never tells him to do anything too complicated.

Today, though, Tim seems more out of it than usual. He doesn’t even look at Dick when he wakes, doesn’t move at all when Jason comes in.

“Something wrong with pup,” Dick murmurs.

Jason frowns and steps around to examine Tim. Dick turns over, watching fearfully. His pup is shaking, staring at Jason with fear, more fear than he’s shown in weeks.

“It’s all right,” Jason says after a few minutes. “You’ve just been bred properly...I can smell a pup in your womb.”

Tim doesn’t react, doesn’t seem to even know what Jason’s telling him. Dick whimpers, curling around his pup. “No,” he whispers. “Please no...don’t make him go through it.”

“That’s the point, Dickie,” Jason says softly. “Omegas are only good for one thing...Bruce forgot that. Gave you ideas above your station. But where’s Batman right now? Why hasn’t he come to save his precious pups from the big bad Red Hood?”

Dick cries, hugging Tim close to him. “He’s coming,” he whispers. “He’ll come...he’ll save us.”

“I don’t think so.” Jason climbs up on the bed behind Dick. “But you need to catch up.” He forces himself inside again.

*

_ Ninety. _

Alpha is kind now. He brings food, pets his omegas. He kisses them sweetly, petting their bellies. Nothing shows yet, but they will soon.

Dickie purrs when Alpha pets him. He sighs happily when Alpha fucks him. He looks around whenever Alpha is gone, trying to find him.

When Alpha isn’t there, Dickie feels lost. He doesn’t know what to do without Alpha.

There’s a pup with him, a fellow omega. The pup sometimes looks at him, as lost as Dickie feels. Dickie remembers, somewhere, this is his pup, but not really. Just a pup he raised. Sometimes, he’ll hold the pup in his arms, though the pup doesn’t react to him. Dickie wonders if the pup is broken. He knows the pup carries another, just like he does. He knows that Alpha loves this pup too. So Dickie has to care for him, has to keep him warm and groomed for Alpha.

Dickie is happy like this. Dickie is a good omega. He knows his place. His Alpha will care for him.

There is nothing else.

*

_ One twenty. _

There’s another alpha in the room. He’s big and Dickie can’t see his face. But he isn’t Alpha, isn’t Dickie’s. Dickie clutches his pup to him, growling at the strange alpha approaching them.

“Dick,” the alpha says. “I’m here to help.”

Dickie only growls more. He doesn’t need help. Alpha is good, Alpha loves them. Alpha protects them and their pups.

“Dick, please.”

Dickie screams. No words, he can’t make words, but he can scream, scream until Alpha comes rushing in, rage in his eyes. Alpha growls too, baring his teeth. The other turns on him.

“Let them go.”

“They’re mine, Bruce,” Alpha says. “They’re mine and I’m keeping them...they’ll bear all my pups and we’ll make a happy pack. A happy pack that doesn’t include you.”

“You’re my sons,” the one called Bruce says. “All of you...come home. Bring them all home...I can help all of you.”

“No,” Alpha says. “I won’t put them in danger...I won’t give up my omegas.”

“Jason…”

Alpha tackles him, knocking Bruce to the ground. Dickie grabs the pup and turns over, shielding them from the sight of the alphas fighting on the floor. The pup whimpers into Dickie’s breast, clinging to him. Dickie blinks; the fear is the first emotion he’s ever seen from the pup.

“Dick,” the pup whispers. “Dick...we’re going home.”

Dickie lays a kiss in the pup’s hair. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. They are home.

It takes forever before Alpha reappears. He glares down at the man at his feet. “They’re mine,” he says. “You couldn’t protect them...so I’ve taken them. Now get out...maybe I’ll let you see them when they’re a little more full.”

Bruce glares for a long time before he gets up. He casts one last look at the omegas, but then he goes away.

Dickie relaxes at once. The pup whimpers, crying, which gets Alpha’s attention.

“Oh, Timmy,” Alpha says. “Did you really think he would save you from me?”

Dickie keeps holding the pup, feeling him shake and cry, as Alpha comes to take what’s his.


End file.
